1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to joystick devices used in control equipment of various types. Specifically, the invention relates to a joystick device capable of adjusting the operational force (weight) such as an axial pressing force and a back and forth turning force and stroke (shift) of a control knob.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a traditional joystick device of this type as described in e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-128620 (Patent Document 1). In Patent Document 1, a stick lever unit is described which can be used in the operation of a gaming machine or the like to generate a control signal. The stick lever unit described in Patent Document 1 (hereinafter called “the first existing example”) is characterized by the following. The stick lever unit includes a securing member, a first variable resistor attached to the securing member, and a first turning member. The first variable resistor is provided with a turning body having a through-hole as a turning operating portion which varies a resistance value. The first turning member has a stick lever and is pivotally supported by the securing member to turn-control the first variable resistor. The first turning member is provided with a turning shaft which is inserted into the through-hole of the first variable resistor and is coupled to the turning body.
Another traditional joystick device is described in e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-310299 (Patent Document 2). In Patent Document 2, the joystick device is described which is provided with a plurality of volume adjustment functions and a switching operation function. The joystick device described in Patent Document 2 (hereinafter called “the second existing example”) includes a joystick lever, a control knob portion, a variable resistor, a variable resistor with a switch, and a control tubular body. The joystick lever is pivotally supported by a base shaft installed in control equipment. The control knob portion is provided at the distal end of the joystick lever. The variable resistor is installed in the control equipment to perform volume adjustment through the turning of the joystick lever. The variable resistor with a switch is installed in the control knob to perform volume adjustment through the shaft-turning operation of a control shaft and switching operation through axial pressing operation. The control tubular body has a turning operating portion and a pressing operating portion and is attached to the control shaft of the variable resistor with a switch in the control knob portion.